WILD
by Baeksub
Summary: Summary Inside / GS Lemon Fict (ga yakin Hot) / KrisAndTao / Marriage Life / RnR Please? Mian baru Apdet, Persiapan buat SMGA 2014. Hope You Like It! Request? Silahkan


maaf kalo lama ga apdet. Baeksub lagi nyiapin diri buat ikut SMGA 2014. Doain ya biar berhasil :)

.

.

.

.

Wild

.

.

.

.

Cast : Kris & Tao, Other

Genre : Romance, Life Marriage, Gender Switch

Rating : M

Author : Baeksub

Length : One Shot

Inspired Song : Nine Muses – Wild

.

.

.

.

.

Kris dan Tao adalah sepasang Suami Istri yang telah bercerai. Namun, Kris tetap mengirim uang untuk keperluan Zi Fan, Putra mereka. Namun, disaat Tao berhenti dari pekerjaannya dan Kris lupa mengirim uang Bulanan untuk mereka, Tao memutuskan untuk mencari Pekerjaan lagi. Namun, Ia mendapat pekerjaan sebagai Sekretaris Mantan Suaminya tersebut.

.

.

.

.

Akankah benih-benih cinta tumbuh lagi diantara mereka? Dan akankah Kris bisa menahan hasratnya saat melihat Tao dengan pakaian yang sangat Ketat?

.

.

.

.

Dan Sebuah Peristiwa di suatu Malam, Membuat mereka Kembali bersama diatas ranjang. Saling mendesah dan saling berbagi kenikmatan.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Tao mengaduk Sereal Oatsnya dengan malas, Sedangkan dihadapannya, sang Putra yang sudah rapi dengan memakai seragam Cheonsang High School menatap heran Ummanya. Tidak Biasanya Ummanya begini

"Umma kenapa?" Tanya Zi Fan sambil menuang Susu dari karton ke mangkuknya.

Tao masih menatap Serealnya dengan malas. Tidak menyadari jika Sang Putra menatapnya.

"Umma~" Zi Fan memanggil Ummanya dengan manja.

"Eh? Ada apa sayang? Kau mau menambah serealnya?" Tanya Tao yang baru saja sadar dari lamunannya. Wanita itu lalu menggelung rambut pirang panjangnya.

"Umma kenapa sih? Memikirkan Apa?" Tanya Zi Fan.

"Umma bingung sayang..".

"Bingung kenapa?" Tao hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Sifat ingin tahunya menurun kepada Putranya dengan Mantan suaminya itu.

"Umma butuh Uang… Kau tahu kan? Umma baru saja berhenti dari pekerjaan Umma karena Bosan. Dan Appamu itu belum mengirimkan Uang" Ujar Tao To The Point.

"Kenapa tidak minta langsung kepada Appa?" Tanya Zifan santai.

"Umma gengsi lah~ Kau tahu kan sifat Appamu bagaimana? Lagi pula, Umma pernah berjanji pada Appamu, Jika Umma bisa menghidupimu dengan layak agar kau tidak diambil Oleh Appamu!" sungut Tao sewot.

"Umma sih, Pakai acara Gengsi lah... Apa lah... Lagi pula, memangnya kenapa jika Appa mengambilku? Aku kan sudah besar…".

"Oh! Kau sudah tidak sayang pada Umma lagi? Mau meninggalkan Umma lagi seperti Appa meninggalkan Umma? Begitu? Umma menahanmu karena Hanya kau satu-satunya yang bisa melindungi Umma!".

"Tunggu.. jadi, Appa pernah meninggalkan Umma? Jadi alasan kalian bercerai itu bukan karena tidak cocok?" Tanya Zi Fan tiba-tiba.

Tao menyadari bahwa dia keceplosan. Ia segera menutup mulutnya lalu menampar pelan dahinya sendiri. 'Bodoh kau Tao!' desis Tao pelan.

"Umma.. Jawab Aku!".

"Ah.. Maksud Umma bukan seperti itu…" cekal Tao.

"Umma.. aku mendengarnya dengan jelas…" ujar Zi Fan pelan.

"Maaf.. Tanyakan saja pada Appamu.." ujar Tao final.

"Aku berangkat dulu..".

Zi fan meletakkan sendoknya, Lalu berdiri dari kursi sambil mengambil Tasnya. Berjalan pelan meninggalkan Tao.

Dan Tao tau, Putranya saat ini, Sedang marah kepadanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Zi Fan tidak berangkat menuju sekolahnya. Ia sedang tidak ingin pergi kesekolah. Membolos? Mungkin satu hari tak apa. Bis yang Zi Fan tumpangi berhenti di Halte tak jauh dari Gedung Apartemen Appanya.

Zi Fan menekan sandi keamanan Rumah Appanya dengan lancar. Walaupun ia tidak tinggal dengan Appanya, tapi ia sering berkunjung ke Apartemen sang Appa untuk menjenguk atau sekedar makan siang.

Zi Fan yakin, Appanya masih tidur dengan nyenyak diranjangnya. Zi fan segera menuju kamar Appanya. Benar, Appanya masih tertidur.

"Appa! Ireona!" teriak Zi Fan.

Nihil.

Zi Fan menarik selimut yang dipakai dengan keras hingga sang Appa terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya. Lalu Zi Fan menghampiri Appanya dan menepuk pelan Pipi sang Appa.

"Appa! Bangunlah!" teriak Zi Fan.

Nihil.

Zi Fan merasa putus Asa. Ia melirik kearah Sepatunya. Ia lalu menyunggingkan sebuah seringai saat mengingat sepatunya belum ia cuci selama tiga minggu.

Zi Fan melepas sepatunya, lalu meletakkan sepatu itu tepat diatas hidung Appanya. Zi Fan menahan tawanya. Ia yakin, hal itu bisa membangunkan Appanya.

Tak lama kemudian, Zi Fan bisa melihat Appanya yang masih tertidur itu sedang mengendus-endus sepatunya. Zi Fan sedikit beruntung karena ia belum mencuci sepatunya.

"FUUUUAAAH!" teriak Kris sambil mengalihkan sepatu Zi Fan yang sempat bertengger di hidungnya beberapa saat.

Zi Fan terkikik. Dasar.

"HAHAHAHA!" tawa Zi Fan meledak.

Kris melihat Putranya yang sedang terbahak itu.

"Kau kurang ajar sekali, Son…".

"Appa sih, Susah sekali untuk dibangunkan…".

"Ah~ Appa baru tidur pukul 3 pagi… Dan nanti jam delapan Appa harus Meeting…Eh.. Kau tidak sekolah?".

"Aku ingin membolos sehari.. Boleh, ya?".

"Appa akan mengadukanmu kepada Umma…".

"Ah! Appa! Jangan! Kumohon! Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan pada Appa.. Jebal.. jangan adukan pada Umma! Ya? Ya? Ayolah Appa..".

"Ha.. Baiklah.. Tapi hari ini saja kau boleh membolos… Ada apa?".

"Tunggu sebentar.. Aku ganti baju dulu.. Boleh pinjam baju Appa kan?".

"Terserah…".

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kris menatap malas Zi Fan yang sedang melahap Es Krim dengan rakus seakan tidak ada hari esok.

"Kau mau cerita atau menghabiskan isi lemari es?" Tanya Kris sambil meminum Jus Jambunya.

"Appa mengisi kulkas untukku kan?".

"Ya bukan untukmu saja.. Jika Appa tiba-tiba lapar dimalam hari..".

"Begini…" Zi Fan membuka pembicaraan sambil meletakkan Cup Jumbo Es Krim yang baru saja ia habiskan. Saat ia akan mengambil Yoghurt, Kris memukul tangannya.

"Cerita sekarang.." ujar Kris dingin.

"Ish.. Begini.. Sebenarnya alasan kalian bercerai, itu Apa?".

Kris tersedak Jusnya, lalu menatap tajam Zi Fan.

"Apa?".

"Aku tahu Appa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Tidak usah memasang tampang seperti itu… Membuatku mual saja..".

"Apa Ummamu memberi tahumu?".

"Hanya keceplosan…".

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak Tanya pada Ummamu saja?".

"Umma menyuruh bertanya pada Appa.. Tinggal jawab saja Appa!" Zi Fan akhirnya membuka Cup Yoghurt rasa Blueberry tadi.

"Sebenarnya… Ini hanya kesalah pahaman…".

Zi Fan terkaget sehingga Yoghurt yang berada di tangannya jatuh dan mengenai paha Appanya.

"Apa?".

"HATI-HATI NAK! LIHAT! PIYAMA SUTRA APPA JADI BASAH KAN!".

"Maaf Appa.. Tapi dulu aku pup diatas Piyama Sutra Appa, Appa biasa saja, kan?".

"ITU WAKTU KAU BALITA! KAU SUDAH BERUMUR LIMA BELAS TAHUN NAK! AAARGH!".

"Maaf Appa, tidak sengaja.." ujar Zi Fan sambil meminum Yoghurt yang masih tersisa tanpa rasa menyesal.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi di Wu Corp ada lowongan untuk menjadi Sekretaris? Serius kau Baekki Jie Jie?" teriak Tao melalui Ponselnya.

"Aku serius Sayang! Chanyeol yang memberi tahuku.. Hanya berlaku sampai hari ini saja! Cepat datang kesana sambil membawa surat lamaran!".

"Ah! Baiklah! Aku mencintaimu Baekkie Jie Jie… katakan pada Chanyeol aku juga mencintainya..".

"Hei jangan mencintai suami—"

'Pik'

Tao segera mencari beberapa surat lamarannya yang memang ia sudah siapkan, lalu menuju kamar mandi untuk bersiap. Ia harus mendapatkan pekerjaan ini untuk Zi Fan.

Tao mengusapkan samar BB Cream diwajahnya, lalu memoles bibirnya dengan Lip Gloss tipis. Dengan Eyeliner yang membingkai mata pandanya dan menggerai rambut hitam panjangnya, Ia sudah siap.

Tao berangkat menuju Kantor Wu Corporation dengan naik taksi. Ia harus mendapat pekerjaan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kris sedang menggerutu tidak jelas didalam kamar mandi kamarnya, sedangkan Zi Fan hanya menonton televisi dengan santainya sambil berbaring diranjang sang Appa.

Tak lama kemudian, Kris keluar dengan handuk yang melilit pinggangnya.

"Lain kali hati-hati, Son.." ujar Kris datar.

"Aku kan sudah minta maaf Appa…" ujar Zi Fan santai.

"kau in—".

'rrrrr' Ponsel Kris berdering. Kris mengangkat teleponnya.

"Ada apa yeol?".

"Zi Tao akan melamar menjadi Sekretarismu.. Mantan istrimu itu!".

"Serius?".

"Kau boleh memotong gajiku jika aku berbohong!".

"Bilang pada Staf HRD. Terima saja dia! Jadikan dia Sekretaris pribadiku! Aku akan berangkat sekarang—".

"APPA! HANDUK APPA LEPAS!".

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Tao duduk dengan sabar di ruang tunggu tak jauh dari Ruangan HRD. Tak lama kemudian seorang gadis keluar dari ruang HRD.

"Selamat Nona Zi Tao, Anda diterima bekerja disini.. Anda akan ditempatkan menjadi Sekretaris pribadi Pemilik Wu Corporation ini..".

"KYAAA! GOMAWO!" teriak Tao sambil melompat-lompat kecil.

"Dan mulai hari ini.. Anda bisa bekerja disini..".

"Se…serius? Aku langsung bisa bekerja?".

"Iya.. Mari saya tunjukan dimana ruangan Anda..".

Gadis itu berjalan menuju sebuah Ruangan. Sedangkan Tao hanya mengikuti gadis itu berjalan. Rupanya Tao akan seruangan dengan Atasannya.

Meja Tao tak jauh dari Meja atasannya. Hanya berjarak 5 meter. Tao pun duduk di kursi barunya.

.

.

.

Tak lama kemudian, Seorang lelaki tinggi berambut pirang dengan Jas Hitam rapi yang membalut tubuh Modelnya memasuki ruangan itu.

"Selamat Pagi.. Sekretaris baruku yang cantik.." ujar Lelaki itu.

"K-kris? Sedang apa kau disini?".

"Wu Corporation itu milikku sayang.. Kau sudah lupa?".

"Astaga! Aku lupa! Sungguh! Jika aku tau perusahaan ini milikmu, aku tidak akan melamar disini…".

"Kutebak, Kau butuh pekerjaan kan? Kau baru saja berhenti? Lalu, bagaimana nasib Zi Fan?".

"Karena kau tidak mengirimi uang, aku memutuskan bekerja!".

"Sudahlah.. Kau tidak sanggup hidup tanpaku.. Kita rujuk.. Kau mau?".

"Aku bisa menghidupi Zi Fan dengan layak Kris! Jangan meremehkan aku!".

"Yayaya! Kita buktikan, cantik…" ujar Kris sambil menghembuskan nafasnya dileher Tao.

Tao mencubit pelan pinggang Kris.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa bulan Tao bekerja menjadi Sekretaris Kris. Namun, Ia harus memakai pakaian yang bisa dibilang ketat. Entah kenapa Tao sedikit merutuk mantan suaminya itu.

Pagi ini, Tao sudah siap untuk ke kantor. Dengan kemeja dan Jas yang sedikit ketat dan Rok setengah paha –itu yang kris mau untuk seragam Tao-, juga High Heels Hitam yang membuat ia terlihat seperti model.

Tao menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia tidak lupa jika mantan suaminya itu sedikit mesum. Ralat, sangat mesum.

Zi Fan sudah berangkat ke sekolahnya, tao melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke luar rumah. Tak jauh dari rumahnya, Terlihat Mobil Mercy Hitam metalik milik Kris yang sudah menunggunya.

Tao berjalan menuju mobil Kris, setelah ia masuk ke mobil itu, Tak lama kemudian, Mobil itu meninggalkan rumah Tao dan Zi Fan.

"Nanti malam, ada acara minum-minum, kau harus ikut ya?" pinta Kris tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan.

"Baiklah.. kau yang minta izin kepada Zi Fan".

"itu hal yang mudah.." ujar Kris sambil menyunggingkan seringai samar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kris melepas jasnya begitu memasuki VIP Club yang sudah ia Booking. Ia menyuruh Tao memakai jas itu untuk menutupi pahanya. Dibelakangnya tampak Chanyeol yang memeluk pinggang Baekhyun.

"kalian masuk dulu.. aku akan memesan minuman" ujar Kris.

Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Tao memasuki ruangan VIP itu. Kris berjalan menuju bartender.

"Aku pesan Vodka 2 Botol. Dingin.." ujar kris.

Tak lama kemudian, Bartender itu memberikan ember berisi es batu dengan 2 botol Vodka yang sudah dibuka penutupnya.

"terima kasih..".

Kris berjalan menuju ruangan VIP. Sambil berjalan, ia menuangkan Obat Perangsang kedalam sebuah Botol yang telah dibuka. Obat perangsang yang mudah larut. Tanpa mengubah rasa dan warna.

Kris mengambil botol yang ia masuki obat perangsang tadi. Ia meletakkan botol itu dihadapan Tao. Sedangkan botol yang lainnya ia letakkan dihadapan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Satu Botol untuk dua Orang".

Kris menuang Vodka yang tadi dihadapan Tao untuknya dan Tao. Sambil meminum Vodkanya pelan-pelan, ia melirik Tao dengan ekor matanya. Menunggu reaksi Tao setelah meneguk segelas Vodka sekaligus.

Tao meletakkan gelasnya. Ia terlihat sedikit kepanasan. Dan Kris menunjukkan seringai di wajah tampannya.

Kris menuang lagi Vodka kedalam gelas kosong Tao. Dan Tao dengan sigap meminum Vodka itu.

Chanyeol berbisik kearah Kris.

"Kenapa kau menyeringai?" bisik Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah memasukkan obat perangsang kedalam Botolku dan Tao. Aku merindukannya malam ini..".

"Kris! Kenapa udara disini panas?" Tanya Tao.

"Aku tidak merasa panas.. Padahal ini suhu dingin maksimal di ruangan ini..".

"Kau kenapa Tao? Wajahmu merah.." ujar Baekhyun khawatir.

"Ah! Aku lupa! Tao tidak bisa bertahan dengan Alkohol!" teriak Kris –hanya acting-

"Bawa dia pulang kris! Sekarang!" perintah Baekhyun.

Kris menuntun Tao yang setengah mabuk itu. Kris memegangi pinggang ramping Tao. Tao berjalan dengan sedikit sempoyongan menuju mobilnya.

"Kris.. ke tempatku..".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Kris memarkirkan mobilnya kedalam bagasi rumah Tao. Lalu menggendong Tao Bridal Style kedalam rumah Tao. Terlihat Zi Fan sedang memakan Mie ramen jumbo diruang tamu yang tersedak melihat Appanya menggendong Ummanya.

"UHUK! UHUK!" Zi Fan menepuk punggungnya sendiri.

Tanpa mempedulikan Zi Fan, Kris membawa Tao kekamar Tao. Yang dulunya adalah kamar mereka berdua.

"Kris.. Aku menginginkanmu malam ini.." bisik Tao pelan.

.

.

I'm intoxicated with your alluring scent tonight  
I'm excited at thoughts of you, tonight  
I look pretty good today, I'm excited for something special to happen

.

Kris menciumi Bibir merah Tao dengan sedikit liar. Perlahan tapi pasti, Kris melepas kemeja hitamnya. Tangannya membuka jas milik Tao. Dan Tao hanya bisa pasrah dibawah tubuh Kris.

.

I'm burning for love, love  
I'm ready, you're my perfect partner, so sweet  
You're like a sweet rain that gave me laughter in my boring life 

Bibir Kris turun keleher Tao, membuat Tao mendesah merdu. Kris merindukan desahan ini. Tangan nakal Kris berhasil menyusup ke Kemeja Putih ketat Tao. Kris tahu, Tao suka memakai Lingerie bukan hanya Bra saja. Membuat Sesuatu di tengah selangkangan Kris menegang sempurna.

.

.  
.

You're the only exit in my heart  
Because of you alone, each day feels new  
Two is stronger than one, we need to always be together

.

.

.

.

Kancing-kancing yang menyatukan kemeja Tao berhasil terbuka. Kris dengan sigap membuka Kemeja itu. Tao memakai Lingerie hitam yang membuatnya semakin Sexy.

.

.

.

.

I'm falling for you more and more and more  
I have fallen for your trap and I'm flailing about in you  
Oh my baby, come on closer, get more intoxicated by me  
Become one with me, you can't ever let go of me

.

.

.

Walaupun sebenarnya Kris menyesal memasukkan Obat Perangsang kedalam Vodkanya. Ia merasa senang karena Tao juga merindukan sentuhannya. Bibirnya melukis tanda merah keunguan dileher dan Dada Tao.

"ahhh" desah Tao sambil memejamkan matanya. Ia benar-benar menikmati sentuhan yang diberikan Kris.

Tangan Kris yang nakal menyusup kearah Rok pendek Tao yang ketat. Meraba-raba paha dalam Tao tanpa ada penolakan dari sang pemilik.

.

.

.

Underneath the alluring moonlight tonight  
I am leaning against your shoulder tonight  
I'm a bit excited right now, I'm hoping to feel how it'd be like to kiss you

.

.

.

Kris tahu, Ini tengah malam. Apalagi mereka mantan suami-istri. Tidak sepantasnya melakukan hubungan seperti ini. Tapi, Kris benar-benar tidak bisa mengontrol pikirannya.

Apalagi Parfum Tao yang melekat dileher jenjang Tao. Kris sungguh merindukan Aroma menggoda itu. Wangi yang mampu menaikkan libidonya hingga berlipat-lipat.

.

.

.

I'm burning for love, love  
Do you know? Get more drunk in this perfect moment  
You are melting for me little by little  
Put me inside of you and make me dream

.

.

.

Kris akui, Tao bahkan lebih Sexy dari gadis yang biasa ia sewa untuk memuaskannya. Dan Tao lebih Istimewa. Tubuh Tao membuatnya tergila-gila.

Kris berhasil membuka Rok Tao. Tao saat ini hanya mengenakan Lingerie hitam dan celana yang sangat pendek. Bahkan menurut Kris hanya menyerupai celana dalam.

Dan Kris menyukai kebiasaan Tao yang membuatnya semakin terangsang.

Kris melumat lagi bibir Tao dengan liar.

.

.

.

.

It feels like you're getting wet, it feels like you're slowly spreading  
This feeling is my secret that I want from you, shining on us two  
Hot spotlight, feels right, moment by moment, you makin' me high  
Now our relationship has gotten deeper, you can't escape from me anymore, you're mine

.

.

.

.

"Hmmph.." Tao hanya bisa mengerang nikmat yang tertahan oleh bibir Kris. Persetan dengan status mantan suami-istri. Tao tidak munafik, ia merindukan Sentuhan Kris.

Tangan kecil Tao meraba Tubuh atas Kris yang sempurna. Seingatnya, dulu Kris tidak memiliki ABS. Namun, Tubuh Kris saat ini sungguh menggiurkan! ABS yang terbentuk Sempurna, Keringat yang membasahi dada Kris.

Tangan Tao dengan perlahan membuka celana Kris. Tanpa sengaja, Paha tao mengenai selangkangan Kris yang sudah menegang. Dan Tao menyeringai dalam ciuman begitu melihat milik mantan suaminya yang tegang itu.

.

.

.

You're the only exit in my heart  
Because of you alone, each day feels new  
Two is stronger than one, we need to always be together

.

.

.

.

Kris melepaskan ciumannya. Benang Saliva membasahi leher Tao.

"Aku tidak sabar lagi, Sayang..".

.

.

.

I threw away the meaningless past times without you  
I can't go on alone any longer, no way, no way, no way, ok

.

.

.

Setelah Kris mempersiapkan miliknya, Kris memasukkan miliknya yang sudah menegang itu ke Milik Tao. Lubang Hangat yang pernah ia jamah dulu masih terasa sama. Sempit, hangat, dan sangat pas untuk miliknya.

Tao mendesah nikmat. Ia merasa milik Kris sedikit membesar.

"Punyamu lebih besar.." ujar Tao.

"Punyamu yang menyempit, cantik.." ujar Kris.

.

.

.

.

You're like a lamp inside a long darkness  
You slowly become fireworks in my heart  
Let's make each other more special, we need to always be together

.

.

.

.

Kris tidak hanya menjamah tubuh sekali, Ia sangat merindukan Tubuh Sexy Istrinya itu. Setelah Klimaks Pertama selesai, Ia menyuruh Istrinya untuk menungging. Tao yang sudah lemas itu hanya bisa pasrah dibawah Tubuh Kris.

.

.

.

.

Dan sepanjang malam itu, keduanya saling mendesah. Dimana Kris bergerak dengan liar diatas tubuh mantan istrinya.

Dan Tao hanya lemas dan pasrah dibawah tubuh Kris. Dan Ia hanya bisa mendesah dan badannya terdorong kedepan karena dorongan Kris yang sangat Keras.

Tak hanya itu, setelah Klimaks yang kedua, kris masih terlalu bersemangat.

Dengan sangat terpaksa, Kris melepas miliknya. Cairan miliknya sedikit membasahi sprei Tao

"Ha.. tadi.. Itu yang terpanas dalam sejarah bercinta kita" ujar Kris.

"Yah.. Kau sedikit kasar.. Tapi aku menyukainya.. Ha.. " tao masih mengatur nafasnya yang tersenggal.

"Tao..".

"Ya?".

"Zi Fan membutuhkan kita berdua untuk bersama".

.

.

.

.

.

You're the only exit in my heart  
Because of you alone, each day feels new  
Two is stronger than one, we need to always be together

.

.

.

.

Zi Fan mengetuk kencang pintu kamar Tao. Dan tak lama kemudian, Kris membukakan pintu dengan hanya memakai Boxer.

Zi Fan langsung masuk kedalam kamar Tao. Tao hanya tersenyum tipis sambil membalut tubuhnya dengan selimut hingga sebatas leher.

"Apa yang baru saja kalian lakukan?" Tanya Zi Fan penasaran.

Tao tidak menjawab. Ia hanya tersenyum manis sambil menunjukkan jari manis tangan kanannya yang terdapat sebuah cincin.

"Kami memutuskan.. Untuk kembali berdua.." ujar Tao.

"Setelah bercinta? Appa, itu tidak romantis, you know -_- "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Mian yah jika kecepetan ( ._.) Minta Reviewnya boleh kan?


End file.
